


Preludio

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: El sirviente sonrió, mientras echaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja; su mirada carmín se encontró con el brillo de esos ojos verdes.-No me odias por mi naturaleza, nada tiene que ver lo que soy: todo ese rencor viene de mucho tiempo atrás, ¿o me equivoco?.Sebastian x GrellWilliam x GrellEste fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, en universo kuroshitsuji, basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso.Advertencias: Lemon, angst, muerte de personajes, puede contener spoilers de la ova "La historia de William el Shinigami".





	1. Intro

La habitación permanecía en calma, sus decorados en tonos negros, dorados y rojos si bien eran algo exagerados, se encontraban en perfecto equilibrio. De pronto se escucharon voces provenientes del pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un par de Shinigamis, el pelirrojo avanzo refunfuñando.

-No lo consiento, si vuelvo a tratar con humanos de ese tipo creo que debería darle mayor uso a mi guadaña y...ni siquiera eran guapos, ¿qué clases de trabajos nos dan últimamente?.

El otro simplemente se acomodó los lentes con la mano derecha.

-Increíble, si dejaras de quejarte un poco, además está prohibido quebrantar las reglas por mucho que nos desagrade el portador del alma que debemos...¿Grell Sutcliff estás prestando atención?.

Sin embargo el otro estaba completamente sonrojado, se removía emocionado al notar una rosa en un florero sobre su mesita de noche, junto con una piedra carmesí que colgaba de un listón negro.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa ha pasado otra vez!-tomo ambas, disfrutando del aroma de la rosa mientras jugueteaba con la joya entre sus dedos-este admirador es muy esplendido, ¿me pregunto quien sera?, se tratara de uno de esos escribanos, o de ese chico que esta tan guapo y no me quita la mirada de encima cuando voy a entregar mis informes waaaaaa es tan guapo que no me importaría darle las gracias apropiadamente...¡Hey, devuélvemelo!.

Will le detuvo interponiendo su guadaña entre ellos mientras examinaba aquella extraña piedra a contraluz.

-Esto sin duda salió del mundo humano, por lo tanto no debe estar aquí, las reglas dicen que nada de esto deberá permanecer aquí, será mejor que lo reporte.

El ojiverde salto para arrebatárselo de nuevo, sujetándolo bien.

-No creo que afecte si lo escondo bien, además no se trata de nada peligroso y no dejare que asustes al joven que tan amablemente me ha estado dando obsequios.

-Entonces ponle una nota y devuélvelo...

-Jamás, una dama no puede ser tan descortés, además estaría tan emocionado de tener alguien que secretamente piensa en mí de esa manera, imagínate que se trate de alguien tan apasionado como...mmm resultaría interesante-guardo aquel obsequio en un joyero mientras colocaba la rosa sobre su oreja, tratando de sujetarla entre sus largos cabellos, para luego pasar de prisa al lado de su superior.

-Grell Sutcliff, ¿a dónde vas?, todavía no entregas tu papelería.

-No te preocupes, aún hay algo que me falta por hacer y el de la oficina me debe un favor así que no me preocupare por eso, no me esperen para cenar.

-Maldición...-El pelinegro simplemente se limitó a observar aquella habitación junto con las numerosas rosas que estaban en un jarrón, algunas de ellas deshojándose seguramente por el paso de los días.

A las afueras de Londres, precisamente cerca de esa enorme mansión, el shinigami se escabullía burlando la seguridad, en realidad ese no era demasiado problema; siempre y cuando encontrara a aquel sirviente, ese exquisito sirviente. Sin embargo, se detuvo a pensarlo un momento, si entraba sin más sin duda seria echado rápidamente, además de que sus múltiples visitas a la cocina mantendrían a Sebastián alerta, no, debería haber otra forma de entrar; lo medito por un rato y se puso a observar todo el edificio hasta encontrar un árbol que daba a una ventana, no le fue difícil llegar hasta ahí.

-Esto definitivamente arruinara mi manicura-gruñía mientras ascendía por el árbol, aferrándose con firmeza a la corteza, finalmente logro acercarse lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo al interior; precisamente había dado en el blanco y lo que vio enseguida hizo que se le secara la garganta, aquella era la habitación de Sebastián y justo este se estaba cambiando las ropas, su cuerpo estaba de espaldas completamente desnudo y endemoniadamente atractivo, solo una cortina que era agitada por el viento entorpecía la visión; si tan solo lograra adelantarse un poco más lograría disfrutar de aquello por completo, así lo hizo con cautela, guiado por el leve crujido que dio el árbol; este hizo voltear al sirviente y a Grell soltarse más que por la debilidad de la rama, por la impresión de contemplar al sirviente de aquella manera, le provoco tal conmoción que no reacciono a tiempo y termino desmayado sobre el suelo del jardín por un golpe en la cabeza.

Tan solo unos minutos después, una sombra cubrió aquel cuerpo.

-Vaya, como siempre dando problemas señor Sutcliff-El sirviente se agacho levantándole el rostro para besarlo, recorriendo sus afilados dientes hasta hacerse una herida probando el sabor de su propia sangre; sus pupilas se dilataron por un instante y sonrió, levantando aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos-me temo que sería descortés dejarlo en este lugar, pero dado que el amo está ocupado, tendré que atenderle personalmente.


	2. Una dama jamás

En medio de su letargo, el pelirrojo se dejó llevar hacia un verde prado lleno de rosas azules, acariciaban su piel, deslizando con lentitud sus ropas y abriendo los primeros botones para acariciar esa pálida piel; algunas gotas de rocío habían caído sobre ese espacio, humedeciéndolo mientras las espinas rozaban erizándole; durante algún rato el Shinigami observo aquel paisaje comenzarse a teñir de un rojo intenso, hasta que fue concentrándose en dos puntos frente así, justo en las irises de los hermosos ojos de Sebastián.

Todo aquello le parecía increíble, mucho más al sentir los suaves labios buscando afanosamente los suyos; los mismos por los que hubiera dado la vida probar tantas veces, que tenían un sabor a muerte y deseo, eran los que le buscaban, devorando por completo su cordura, no podía ser...por instinto se alejó mirando perplejo al ser frente a él, comprobando aun a la tenue luz de las velas, que ese rostro perfecto pertenecía al ser del cual se enamorara desde su primer encuentro.

-¿Sebas-chan...-le temblaba la voz-acaso esto es un sueño?

El demonio le dedico una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, retirando algunos cabellos de su frente, acariciándole mientras le veía fijamente.

-Si es así, ¿está dispuesto a arruinarlo, señor Grell?

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de comprender o analizar más aquella frase, simplemente se abalanzó contra Sebastián; son una mano trataba de quitarle las ropas, mientras con la otra intentaba desprenderse de las propias; de pronto se vio siendo empujado contra el colchón.

-No tiene por qué apresurarse, esta noche-tomo el guante de su mano izquierda con sus colmillos, quitándoselo con sensualidad y lamiéndose la marca del contrato lo que hizo que el pelirrojo carraspeara un poco-yo voy a tomarme el tiempo para atenderlo...Grell Sutcliff.

-¿Sera posible que por esta noche yo sea tu amo?-no sabía que más preguntar, su mirada brillaba aún más al ver como Sebastián se desnudaba frente a si, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza; iba demasiado lento para su gusto, ¿acaso su cuerpo no ardía sintiéndose necesitado como el suyo? No podía mas, se acerca para rozar su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, sus manos temblaban; era ya demasiado el tiempo que había pasado soñando con estar así con él, quizá aún lo hacía, pero en ese momento se sentía tan real, solo reacciono un poco cuando el sirviente tomo una de sus manos para besar el dorso de esta, entrelazando luego sus dedos con los suyos, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-¿Que no lo sabe?; ahora nos encontramos en un mundo que goza de sus propias reglas, uno al cual debemos unirnos como sombras a la noche, dejando de lado nuestra propia naturaleza, y usted que tan afanosamente quiere comportarse como parte de la nobleza debería recordar que una dama jamás se desviste sola-dio un tono sensual a su voz en esta ultima frase mientras acariciaba su oído con sigilo-así pues, permítame ayudarle ...my lady.


	3. Lecciones

Aquellas palabras resonaron en todo su ser, haciendo que cada fibra se estremeciera y que el tono carmín que desde hacía rato ocupaba sus mejillas, se hiciera aun más intenso; sin duda este habría sido el mejor de sus sueños y esperaba que no se terminara nunca, porque ciertamente, por ser el amo de Sebastián, aunque sea por un breve instante, estaría dispuesto a ser castigado mil veces y a romper todas las reglas que hiciera falta.

No pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos por un momento; había estado negándose a hacerlo durante la noche, porque el temor de despertar y darse cuenta de que quizá aquello solo había sido una de sus tantas noches solitarias, habría sido demasiado para él; sobre todo le habría frustrado el hecho de que aun no hubiese pasado nada.

El demonio sonreía para sus adentros, esa era la parte de Grell que mas disfrutaba, el verlo dudar de aquella manera, caer ante sus caricias y abandonarse de tal forma que con suma facilidad lo había levantado del hecho y colocado frente a ese enorme espejo, como si se tratase de una fina muñeca de porcelana, o más bien de una marioneta cuyos hilos podría mover a voluntad.

Lo había atrapado, de manera que ahora únicamente la mano en su cintura lo sostenía en la realidad.

-Sebastián...-quería decir tantas cosas, quería cumplir con él todas aquellas fantasías que lo acompañaban en aquellas largas noches cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, imaginando que eran las del otro las que lo tocaban, que eran sus caricias las que le hacían correrse entre sus dedos, pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad, parecía haber perdido el control de su cuerpo por completo, deseaba ordenarle, pero su voz temblaba convirtiéndose nada más que en leves suspiros.

-Amo Grell, pero que apariencia tan descuidada...-recargo su barbilla sobre su hombro, conservando ese gesto serio como reprendiéndolo-¿no cree que toda esa ropa estorba?.

La seductora voz de Sebastián había acariciado su oído, rozando su alma de la misma forma que ahora lo hacía con su cuello sus colmillos, ¿Qué podía hacer?, era no mas que arcilla entre sus dedos, no tenia voluntad y le importaban muy poco las razones que podría tener para odiar a uno de esos seres, nada había ansiado con mayor pasión que yacer con el demonio y ahora que estaba por lograrlo no pensaba detenerse.

-mmm...

Por un instante contemplo aquella imagen, era cierto, toda su ropa estaba en completo desorden, su chaleco estaba desabrochado, la mitad de su camisa estaba debajo de su pantalón y la otra mitad se esparcía fuera, su corbata hacía rato que había desaparecido lo mismo que uno de sus guantes y tenía solo una manga puesta de aquel saco rojo, el resto se arrastraba por el suelo; era un desastre pero en ese momento creía que estaba de mas esa preocupación del mayordomo por su apariencia; era cierto que le incomodaba demasiado la ropa, pero por motivos muy diferentes, el calor aumentaba rápidamente mientras esos colmillos lo marcaban una y otra vez, dejando una constelación de puntos carmesí sobre su cuello; mientras su mano se había colado hábilmente para acariciar su pecho, podía sentir su filosa uña delineando sus aureolas, rozando sus tetillas, estimulándolas a tal punto de dejarlas tan sensibles que el mínimo roce con la tela le provocaba un estremecimiento sumamente placentero.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, afloraban cada vez con más fluidez de su garganta, y el moreno parecía no querer evitarlos en absoluto, al contrario, buscaba malicioso acariciarle de esa forma tan salvaje, que al pelirrojo siempre le había parecido tan llamativa, era tan exquisito el sentir como tiraba del lóbulo de su oreja con sus colmillos y como sus uñas recorrían su dermis dejándola rojiza ante el contacto.

El shinigami había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por esas sensaciones, pegándose más al otro cuerpo y en cierto momento rozando seductoramente sus nalgas contra la entrepierna del mayordomo, sonriendo ampliamente al sentirla endurecer; tan entretenido estaba con aquello que cuando su mirada volvió al espejo, se encontró con que su torso ya estaba desnudo y la mano del moreno se había colado entre su pantalón, esta vez acariciando su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior, ya no podía mas, aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo.

En un momento trato de darse vuelta pero el sirviente lo regreso a donde estaba; el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver sorprendido y solo noto una sonrisa muy diferente en el otro, era quizá algo ¿lujuriosa?, ahora si que estaba convencido de que aquello era un sueño.

-Pero que amo tan desobediente-su sonrisa se amplio-ahora tendré que castigarlo por ser tan insolente.

El Shinigami iba a reclamar algo, mas de inmediato sintió como sus pantalones quedaban a la altura de sus tobillos, lo mismo que su ropa interior, entonces sintió como aquella mano volvia a apoderarse de su hombría, recorriendo desde la base hasta la punta con las yemas de sus dedos, jugueteando con la punta, comenzando a masturbarle con lentitud, mientras sus besos le recorren los hombros, la espalda; su mano se deslizaba por su espalda.

-Que ruidoso,...pero aun no me queda claro si esto le gusta.


	4. Siguiendo sus ordenes

¿De que estaba hablando?, ¿acaso sus gemidos y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo no eran una señal clara?, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio en un gesto de falsa molestia al pensar en que no se podía conseguir buenos sirvientes por estos días, lo cual le hizo bastante gracia, apenas separaba los labios para hacérselo notar al sirviente, cuando esa sensación en su espalda lo acallo, era un dolor fuerte, pero en un área tan pequeña, como el piquete de algún insecto quizá, que contrario a provocarle alarma, encendía para el un placer hasta entonces desconocido, quiso girar para ver lo que el sirviente estuviera haciéndole, pero al recordar lo que pasara antes se contuvo, porque no deseaba que se detuviera en absoluto, por ello se concentro en la mirada purpurea de Sebastian que se reflejaba frente a si.

—esto...me...gusta...mas

Los labios del sirviente se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, claro que le gustaba, para él que relacionaba al dolor con un paso a un profundo deleite sexual, esa practica era perfecta. Por ello había usado su filosa uña para hacerle una herida, usando su sangre como tinta carmesí para hacerle aquel dibujo que tomaba como base la enorme cicatriz que ocupaba el largo de su espalda, marcando por su piel rosas e intrincados diseños de flores cuyas formas envidiaría mas de un artista; era una pena que dada la naturaleza del pelirrojo, su regeneración convirtiera aquello en algo efímero, pero el placer no estaba en la forma final sino en el proceso y su amo parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso, mas allá de las pocas palabras que su consciencia le hiciera pronunciar, las reacciones de su cuerpo eran innegables, sentía como era sacudido por estertores que subían de intensidad conforme hundía esa improvisada aguja en su piel, una y otra vez, siendo recompensado con fuertes gemidos, entrecortados.

El Shinigami se había puesto de puntas, como tratando de alejarse inconscientemente del inmenso placer que parecía no poder soportar, aunque el sirviente no se lo permitió, al bajar la mano que lo sostenía hasta su miembro que ya estaba empapado por líquidos pre-seminales, lo apreso entre sus dedos haciendo que emitiera un quejido de sorpresa.

—No dejare que termine antes de que lo vea—

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, aunque en su rostro se dibujo aquella sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes; cedió por completo, abandonándose a ese dolor constante en su espalda y en su miembro.

El sirviente no prolongó demasiado esa placentera tortura, le soltó y con rápidos movimientos tomo el espejo frente a ellos, lanzandolo al techo, haciendo que miles de pedazos cayeron sobre ellos de forma pausada, al tiempo que su reflejo mostraba su obra de arte, mientras el pelirrojo incitado por aquella última herida caía en el éxtasis del orgasmo que le provocaba ser acariciado de esa forma salvaje; sus piernas flaquearon, pero los fuertes brazos del sirviente se interpusieron para detener su caída. Le vió, acarició su rostro y apenas con un hilillo de voz emitió su orden.

-Hazme el amor Sebastián.

-Yes, my lord.

Esta vez no hubo mas juegos, o contratiempos; cada una de las prendas desaparecieron, el sirviente beso cada espacio en su piel, cada una de las formas de su anatomía, disfrutando del sabor salado del sudor que la perlaba, tomándose a la tarea de marcar con sus colmillos sus zonas erogenas, probablemente Grell deseaba darle ordenes, pero estas eran ignoradas porque el sirviente siempre hará lo mejor para su amo y esto era brindarle un placer tal que hiciera desvanecer su aliento a fuerza de gemidos, penetrandoló profundo en busca de arremeter contra el punto exacto que lo hiciera estremecerse de placer e incluso liberar su naturaleza salvaje porque el pelirrojo no era humano, por lo tanto no debía tratarlo como tal.

Las palabras hacia rato que no podían abandonar sus labios y solo sus uñas que se clavaban con mas fuerza entre sus carnes le decían cuanto mas fuertes debían ser sus embestidas, sus mordidas, y no podía evitar sonreír con superioridad al verle tratando de molestarse mientras sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y gemía su nombre.

El estar con Grell era tan diferente a tomar a cualquier otro amante, su entrada deseosa y palpitante masajeaba su hombría atrapandole, incitándole, haciendo que se abandonará por completo comportándose como una bestia salvaje, incluso haciéndole olvidar el donde estaban o quien los oiría.

El ver ese gesto de placer en su rostro era un poderosos afrodisíaco que le hacía correrse dentro de su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que resultaba demasiado, haciéndolo quedar inconsciente entre sus brazos luego de un grito orgasmico.

Sebastián le abrazó, aun sintiéndose atrapado por su cuerpo, suspiró al tener que salir y le recostó boca abajo en la cama, viendo su piel mas pálida contra su cabello carmín empapado por el sudor, lo retiro para observar los últimos rastros de lo que había sido ese tatuaje de rosas y sonrió, Grell se veía tan apacible de aquella manera. Su mirada carmín fue entonces a esa cicatriz, la delineo deseando borrarla, pero en lugar de esto dejó un beso sobre ella, por lo que el pelirrojo se removió un poco, aunque sin despertarse.

-tal parece que no eres la única visita, volveré pronto mi amo-

Tomó el saco de su uniforme para cubrirlo, ya que las sabanas habían quedado empapadas, se vistió con algo sencillo y salió al jardín de la mansión.

-Honestamente jamás creí que el observar le gustará, ¿disfrutó del espectáculo?.

El aludido parecía impasible, sin embargo la energía a su alrededor demostraba la ira que se acumulaba contra esa bestia frente a él.

-El orgullo de un shinigami es superior a lo que puedas comprender, los seres como tú solo existen para corromper aquello que tocan, no me importaría dejar mis funciones y tomar las de una cazador, arrasar con los tuyos me resultaría un honor.

El sirviente sonrió, mientras echaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja; su mirada carmín se encontró con el brillo de esos ojos verdes.

-No me odias por mi naturaleza, nada tiene que ver lo que soy: todo ese rencor viene de mucho tiempo atrás, ¿o me equivoco?.


	5. Inicio

En efecto, la historia entre Willian T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff y Sebastián Michaelis comenzó mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no eran mas que jóvenes comenzando a usar los poderes dados por su particular naturaleza.---

Nunca había tenido interés en el desarrollo artístico, pero si le hubiesen pedido dibujar esa habitación, lo habría hecho con un detalle soberbio, pues memorizo cada rincón, cada baldosa en el suelo, la marca de cada cristal, el posicionamiento de los muebles, y aunque resultara difícil de expresar en una imagen, también el sutil aroma maderoso que emanaba el dormitorio.  
Era un ala nueva del colegio, la que albergaría por los próximos meses a los aspirantes a cegadores de almas, uno de los puestos para los que se requería destreza física y habilidad mental, el sueño de muchos, ademas del suyo propio. Pensar en el resto le asustaba un poco, él no era sobresaliente, le costo mucho el pasar con una nota moderadamente aceptable las pruebas físicas, pero estaba convencido que con trabajo duro, demostraría que sería un buen elemento; después de todo le habían aceptado, eso ya era decir mucho y no pensaba decepcionar a su familia, los instructores ni a si mismo. Pensaba en todo aquello cuando tocaron a la puerta; se levanto para abrir enseguida.

 

-¿dormitorio 121?

Un hombre de aspecto severo, mirada penetrante y uniforme completo en tono azul claro estaba frente a él.

 

-sí.

El visitante se dio la vuelta, puso un par de dedos en su boca y silbo en tono muy agudo, no tardo en escucharse el sonido de pasos de varios hombres que comenzaron a llenar la habitación con infinidad de cajas, mientras el resto se hacía cargo de sacar la mitad de los muebles, el chico trataba de hacerlos parar, sin embargo ellos eran shinigamis, armaban todo de manera eficiente, pragmática y veloz; luego de un par de horas la habitación quedo re-decorada, con una cama con docel, un par de armarios, un escritorio, una mesa para el té, un baúl gigantesco; todo con adornos exageradamente detallados en dorado, con fondo rojo y con un par de siglas..."G.S", en una elaborada caligrafía.  
William suspiro al ver todo aquello, sin duda que no esperaba tanta agitación el primer día, aunque solo era el comienzo, pronto una voz lo alerto, provenía de la puerta y al girar lo vio, un chico tan llamativo como sus cosas, sin duda sería de su edad y sin embargo, tan distinto, sus cabellos tenían un rojo intenso que lograba opacar el de la decoración, sus ropas eran de finas telas en tonos bermellón, al parecer con cristales que adornaban aquí y allá formando racimos, sus lentes sin embargo eran los sencillos de todo shinigami aprendiz, pero en sus ojos verdes había un brillo demasiado peculiar y tenía un gesto de molestia que aderezaba con la forma en que separaba sus labios mostrando sus afilados dientes.  
-espero que los brutos que contrato mi padre no hayan estropeado mis cosas.  
Entro observándolo todo, re-acomodo los cojines sobre la cama y después de inspeccionar uno o dos detalles, se recostó, arrojando los zapatos al lado de cualquier manera.   
Al moreno le pareció una persona desagradable, sin embargo las reglas de cortesía eran primero, de modo que se acerco.  
-me gustaría presentarme, soy William T. Spears, seré tú compañero de habitación, es un placer conocerte.  
El pelirrojo abrió un solo ojo, observándole apenas, aunque se incorporo, porque las costumbres no son algo que pudiera pasar por alto.  
-Soy Grell Sutcliff, el placer es mío.  
Estrecho su mano, esta era muy suave y noto que sus uñas llevaban un brillante color carmín, por alguna razón el contacto con aquel chico lo puso algo nervioso.  
-no tenía idea que podías re-decorar, quizá habría sido útil traer algunas cosas de mi casa.  
Grell volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama.  
-no puedes hacerlo, somos shinigamis y tenemos reglas, pero mi padre tiene un puesto gerencial. Él no esta de acuerdo con que venga para tomar el curso, desea que siga sus pasos, pero estar en una oficina no es para mí, yo deseo tener la habilidad para recorrer el mundo humano cegando almas, enfrentando enemigos.  
Aquello le agrado, quizá fuesen muy distintos, pero había un sueño que compartían.  
-lo haremos, lograremos formar parte de los shinigamis en activo.  
Grell se giró sobre su costado, el discutir sobre su futuro parecía emocionarlo mucho.  
-por supuesto, no llegamos aquí para darnos por vencidos.  
Por primera vez pareció sonreirle de forma sincera, pero su plática debió esperar pues de nuevo llamaron a la puerta.  
-¿recibirás algo más?-pregunto el moreno esperando que no se produjera de nuevo tal agitación, sin embargo el pelirrojo negó, se levantó de un brinco y abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿y bien?, ¿olvidaron algo?-su gesto cambio cuando vio al joven frente a el, llevaba el uniforme de una forma distinta, su corbata estaba mal anudada, los botones superiores de su camisa desabrochados lo cual dejaba a la vista parte de sus fuertes pectorales, su cabello era de dos tonos, el azabache estaba trenzado, muy pegado a su cráneo y las puntas rubias se levantaban dándole un aspecto rebelde, los armazones de sus lentes eran rectangulares con los cristales un poco mas oscuros, sin duda personalizados, era innegable que se trataba de un shinigami en activo.  
-lamento si esperabas a otro, pero he venido a verificar los dormitorios-saco una pequeña libreta-¿tu compañero ya llegó?.  
Como toda respuesta el pelirrojo abrió la puerta por completo, dejando ver al moreno.  
-William T. Spears y...Grell Sutcliff, ¿Sutcliff como el Gerente "A"?.  
El chico suspiro algo fastidiado, siempre le hacían esa pregunta, pero bueno el linaje no siempre resulta una molestia.  
-es mi padre.  
El recién llegado esbozo una leve sonrisa, luego les indico que se acercaran para poder entregarles un par de paquetes a cada uno.  
-sus uniformes y guadañas, mientras permanezcan aquí deberán usarlos, pero en su tiempo libre pueden usar su propia ropa; por este ciclo seré uno de los prefectos, mi nombre es Eric Sligby-ambos jóvenes intercambiaron saludos con el superior-mañana se presentarán en el auditorio del edificio, allí se les dará una plática informativa y se asignarán sus horarios, si tienen alguna duda que los protocolos no resuelvan, pueden venir a mi en cualquier momento, eso es todo, procuren descansar este día porque de resto serán jornadas largas.  
Se despidió para tocar en la siguiente habitación, ambos jóvenes entraron de nuevo a su dormitorio llevando aquellos extraños paquetes; William lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre la cama, pensaba tomarse algo de tiempo para desenvolverlo, aún parecía irreal pasar por todo aquello; sin embargo sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el inconfundible sonido del papel al rasgarse.  
Grell dejo caer el contenido sobre la cama, tirando los trozos de envoltura en el suelo, saco la guadaña arrojándola un par de veces de manera vertical como si estuviese verificando que tenía el peso adecuado, después la coloco frente a sus ojos de manera horizontal, inspeccionando cada detalle del filo, pareció quedar satisfecho, la puso en su funda para dejarla sobre la cama de nuevo.  
Will estaba comenzando a molestarse por lo desordenado que resultaba su compañero, aunque mientras permaneciera de su lado de la habitación, no podía exigirle nada, sin embargo pensó que podría hacerle alguna sugerencia sutil, aunque las palabras permanecieron ocultas en sus labios cuando volteo, le sorprendió mucho la facilidad con que Grell se había desnudado, pero mucho mas lo que le provoco verlo así, su pálida piel ejercía cierto hipnotismo sobre su persona, no podía negar que le parecía demasiado atractivo, pensamiento por el cual se sintió culpable y volteo algo sonrojado.  
-Sutcliff,...no deberías hacer eso.  
El pelirrojo siguió vistiéndose sin tomarle importancia.  
-¿por que no?, está es mi habitación después de todo, ¿no piensas probarte el uniforme?.  
Fue una huida rápida, se disculpo para luego encerrarse en el cuarto de baño para poder cambiarse, también para tranquilizarse un poco.Cuando salio, ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho parecía haberse desvanecido, por lo que pensó no tendría problemas para seguir lidiando con su peculiar compañero.  
-ya podemos irnos.  
El moreno le vio extrañado, no comprendía porque debían salir de la habitación, estaba seguro de haber revisado meticulosamente la carta de aceptación que le enviaron y no recordaba que hubiesen actividades marcadas para ese día en particular, pero Grell parecía no adaptarse a las reglas de todos los demás, quizá tenía información desconocida para el resto, por lo que decidió seguirlo sin cuestionar.  
\---  
El colegio shinigami ocupaba una extensión muy amplia dentro de aquel mundo, diversos edificios con meticulosas ornamentaciones se alzaban, fuera de estos habían pizarras que anunciaban las clases impartidas en ellos, así como una detallada lista de su capacidad, al igual que una sección indicando si habían aulas especiales como laboratorios o auditorios.  
Un gran número de estudiantes caminaban con sus sencillos uniformes, algunos revisaban gruesos volúmenes de texto, charlaban entre sí de forma mesurada, o permanecían sentados en las bancas al lado de los jardines, esperando por su próxima clase.  
En medio de aquel ambiente, el shinigami pelirrojo avanzaba con la mayor tranquilidad, jugueteando de vez en cuando con la guadaña de entrenamiento entre sus dedos; muy diferente a la masa de nervios en la que se había convertido Will.  
-Sutcliff, no debemos estar aquí, solo podemos recorrer el colegio luego de la ceremonia de ingreso.  
El shinigami bufo algo molesto.  
-no creo que haya una ley que nos lo prohíba.  
El moreno se adelanto para tratar de frenar su avance, cosa que llamo la atención de algunos estudiantes cercanos.  
-¡De hecho si la hay!.  
Grell le sonrió de manera despreocupada.  
-en tal caso, no se de nada sobre tal-le tomo para girarlo, colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros como si fueran viejos camaradas, lo que hizo que quienes los observaran volvieran a sus asuntos-eso estuvo cerca.  
Will estaba demasiado sorprendido por la facilidad con la que se saltaba las reglas, no le agradaba esa clase de comportamiento, pero tenerlo cerca seguía poniéndolo muy nervioso y nublaba su juicio.   
-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes, así que debemos volver.  
Grell se alejo de nuevo, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas como si pudiera alejar con eso el comportamiento obsesivo de su acompañante.  
-Nadie se dará cuenta, hay miles de alumnos aquí, el secreto es pasar desapercibidos.  
El moreno le observo con seriedad, no le parecía que Sutcliff pudiera pasar desapercibido por mucho que se lo propusiera.  
-aun así debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, no me gustaría ser expulsado cuando apenas me han admitido.  
Grell cruzo los brazos, perdía la paciencia muy rápido, seria mejor no haberlo traído, pero ya que ambos estaban allí, le dedico una mirada fría.  
-William, no seas cobarde, si te comportas como cualquier otro aquí no deberían notarte, bueno no es que sobresalgas mucho de todas formas y si te portas bien, te prometo mostrarte un lugar de lo mas interesante.  
Su instinto le dijo que se alejara, pero contrario a esto lo siguió como fiel sombra, en parte porque también estaba muy curioso de conocer aquel lugar, ademas debía darle la razón, nadie parecía notarlos, así que con el paso de los minutos le fue mas sencillo relajarse; sin embargo pronto sus sentidos parecieron indicarle que se metían en lugares donde no deberían, el alumnado disminuía por aquellos pasillos.  
-¿Donde estamos?.  
El pelirrojo coloco sus dedos sobre sus labios, moviéndose luego de forma misteriosa, asomándose apenas por detrás de la pared, Will se asomo también.  
A unos metros podía verse una puerta gruesa de madera, aunque sus finos acabados estaban muy deteriorados, podían verse aún las siluetas que daban una breve reseña pictográfica de la historia de los cegadores de almas.  
Un par de jóvenes avanzaron hasta ella, no parecían mucho mayores, ademas portaban los mismos uniformes y lentes de armazón sencillo, aún se trataba de aprendices, sin embargo algo tenían diferente, bajo el brazo del mas alto de ellos se podía distinguir la fina portada de un libro de la muerte, ya les habían asignado una misión. Fue cuando William lo comprendió todo, era el portal que llevaba al mundo humano, apenas contuvo su emoción cuando vio a uno de los aprendices deslizar el filo de la guadaña por una ranura especial en la puerta, después el y su compañero desaparecieron a través del portal.  
El moreno estaba con aquel sentimiento de orgullo y determinación, al ver tan cerca todo aquello por lo que luchaba, pero Grell no pareció tan sorprendido, solo se acerco e imito lo que hiciera el shinigami con la guadaña pero nada ocurrió.  
-tal como lo pensé, cambian algo en las guadañas para dejarte viajar, es una lástima, me intriga un poco lo que hay detrás, ¿a ti no?.  
Will se recompuso, para tratar de hacer entrar en razón al otro.  
-Bueno ya lo averiguare, si realmente hubieras cruzado, nos expulsarían o algo peor.  
Grell rió con ganas, parecía que las actitudes tan formales de su nuevo compañero lo divertían bastante.  
-Solo comprobaba mi teoría, de querer cruzar podría lograrlo, no solo hay un camino.  
Jugueteaba con la guadaña haciéndola girar,decidido al parecer a finalmente caminar de regreso a los dormitorios, pero conforme avanzaron se dio cuenta de que no fue así, el parecía estar ahora muy interesado en el espeso bosque detrás del colegio, que contrario a este no guardaba ningún orden, las raíces de los arboles sobresalían aquí y allá, ademas la falta de caminantes había hecho desaparecer los senderos de piedra, dejando solo rastros de su presencia; la maleza invadía gran parte a voluntad, por lo que vio a Grell cortarla con sus manos mientras maldecía pues a menudo las espinas le ocasionaban heridas.  
-Sutcliff, espera-trataba de seguirlo tan de cerca como podía, recibiendo algunos golpes de las ramas en el rostro, se alegro mucho cuando parecieron llegar a un claro, se quito los lentes para limpiarlos y al ponérselos de nuevo, quedo maravillado por lo que veía, montones de piedras, pero que aun conservaban la forma, el tallado, parte de un gigantesco edificio que las plantas trepadoras habían invadido, le recordó uno de los salones de la biblioteca de almas que visitara cuando era niño-increíble, no sabía que algo así existiera.  
El pelirrojo parecía estar bastante alegre mientras escalaba hasta colocarse sobre lo que subsistía de una pilastra.  
-Te dije que te mostraría un buen lugar, mi padre me hablo de la primera Guerra, de las ruinas del antiguo colegio shinigami, esperaba que aún existieran, pero es mejor de lo que pensé, ¿las reconoces?-señalo unas calaveras talladas en la mitad de un arco obstaculizado por una viga caída, Will se sorprendió cuando recordó haberlas visto recién, sobre la puerta que pasaran los aprendices a los que espiaron.  
-no puede ser, eso es...  
Grell se acerco mas, caminando por la viga que parecía querer desmoronarse bajo sus pies.  
-Antiguamente los portales tenían esta forma, sin puertas, ni trucos, eran tan simples como esto, es una lástima, tan deteriorado como esta no creo que funcione.  
Las piedras se desprendían debajo de los zapatos de Grell, haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo, ya se veía muy débil en sí, lo que causaba cierto nerviosismo en el moreno.  
-Deberías bajar de allí Sutcliff, podrías caer.  
El otro siguió moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás apoyado en los tacones de sus zapatos.  
-no exageres, ¿te da miedo que haga esto?-continuaba fanfarroneando, pero uno de sus movimientos reblandeció la roca, haciéndole perder el equilibrio; instintivamente se giro y coloco los brazos para cubrir su rostro, esperaba recibir un golpe algo fuerte pero la sensación fue muy distinta al chocar con otro cuerpo, lo mismo que un estridente sonido metálico, aquello le hizo perder la orientación unos segundos.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, vio aquellos otros de un intenso carmesí, había caído sobre un joven quizá de su misma edad, de cabellos incluso mas oscuros que los de William, y con una piel tan pálida; sus vestiduras le recordaban a las que usaba la servidumbre de su casa, pero si lo era, no estaba siendo muy amable, pues le dedicaba un gesto desagradable.  
-¡quítate!-lo empujo, haciendo que Grell se levantara, menos mal que decidió no rodar sobre la hierba, pues habían cubiertos y diversos utensilios tirados, de ahí provenía el ruido de hacía un rato.  
El moreno se levanto sacudiéndose las ropas, fue cuando Grell vio esas uñas negras pero sobretodo, la marca en el dorso de su mano izquierda, se trataba del enemigo, un demonio. Por instinto llevo la mano hacia su guadaña, mientras el otro a falta de algo mejor, tomo algunos de los cuchillos de plata, amenazándolo también.  
-¡demonio!-el tono de su voz era algo ácido, lo que fue correspondido con algo similar.  
-¡shinigami!.  
Ambos permanecieron un rato de aquella manera, pero sin atacarse, Grell sabía muy bien como defenderse, pero siempre lucho con los de su especie, lo mismo que quien lo veía, así que ninguno de los dos mostraba interés alguno en arriesgarse, finalmente alguien debía terminar con lo tenso de la situación.  
-¿eres un demonio o un sirviente?-su mirada escudriñaba aquellos enceres, elaborados pero simples, humanos evidentemente.  
-soy ambos, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, ¿tu quien eres?.  
Bajo la guadaña manteniendola en la mano, sin embargo.  
-Me llamo Grell Sutcliff, y por lo que se ve, eres un sirviente bastante inútil-el otro le vio furioso-mira el desastre que hiciste.  
-no habría pasado si no me hubieras caído encima.  
Grell rechino los dientes molesto.  
-Eso no importa, un sirviente debe ser eficaz ante cualquier situación, ademas no debe ser tan grosero, ni siquiera me ayudaste a levantar.  
El moreno estaba comenzando a cabrearse, ese shinigami era un verdadera molestia.  
-¿y tu que puedes saber de lo que un sirviente debe o no ser?.  
-Lo se todo, evidentemente, para empezar estas aquí solo, no se oyen disparos, ni se siente cerca a los humanos, y con todo esto aquí, sin duda que no estas de servicio en este instante.  
Aquel parecía ser bastante perspicaz, lo que lo volvía mas irritable.  
-muy bien, me atrapaste, estoy practicando para servir al torpe humano con el que tengo un contrato, así que si no piensas pelear conmigo puedes irte por donde llegaste, como puedes ver estoy bastante ocupado.  
El shinigami se le quedo viendo sorprendido.  
-me parece que aquí tu eres el inútil, si fueras mi sirviente ya te habría mandado azotar, ni siquiera sabes usar la platería, te faltan las cucharillas para el postre y el cubierto para ensaladas, ademas-señalo la tetera que aun estaba sobre el césped mostrando su contenido-esa cantidad de hojas de te, es exagerada, sin duda quedo amargo.  
Finalmente Sebastian lo encaro, ya lo había fastidiado bastante.  
-¡eso que importa!, ¡solo son humanos!.  
El shinigami también se altero, le molestaba su necedad.  
-¡y sin embargo, no puedes hacer las simples tareas que te ordenan!,¡mírate!-señalo la insignia que llevaba en la solapa de su traje-ni siquiera sabes pasar desapercibido como todo buen sirviente.  
El moreno se le quedo viendo con un gesto extrañado, no tenía idea e a que se refería,el shinigami pareció comprenderlo a la perfección porque suspiro y continuo.  
-Esa insignia la lleva solo el sirviente principal, ¿no te parecería extraño tener en tal puesto a uno tan torpe?, llamarías la atención, haciendo que los humanos sientan curiosidad por ti, entonces meterías en un predicamento a tu amo, es mejor si un sirviente hace todo a la perfección, se considera natural porque han sido preparados para eso.  
Tenia que admitir que aquel joven tenia mucho de razón, durante los banquetes a los que asistiera veía como los sirvientes eficientes eran relegados a simples ornamentaciones, pero quienes cometían errores eran severamente criticados y ya no se les veía en banquetes posteriores.  
-puede que tengas razón en eso.  
El pelirrojo le sonrió con superioridad, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa como si le hubiera hecho notar algo muy evidente.  
-te dije que yo se bien de lo que hablo, incluso si estas de suerte podría enseñarte algunas cosas.  
El moreno se cruzo de brazos, emulando su desdén.  
-claro, como si un shinigami pudiera...-se quedo muy quieto, su mirada carmín tomo un tono purpureo y al salir de aquel pequeño trance, se sintió algo mareado, era su primer contrato y experimentaba muchas sensaciones nueva-el amo me llama, debo irme.  
Grell estaba sorprendido, no era de aquella forma como tenía entendido que actuaba un demonio.  
-yo igual, mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo aquí contigo.  
Fue un solo segundo que cerro los ojos, y al siguiente su acompañante se había marchado, dejando solo aquellos utensilios esparcidos por el suelo como testigos de su presencia, sin duda Sebastián era interesante.  
\---  
Frente al portal, William caminaba de un lado al otro, ya había dejado un sendero de tierra por repetir su recorrido tantas veces, no tenía idea de que debía hacer, o a quien informar, si esa zona estaba en tal abandono, seguro era restringida y si no era tal, de todas formas nada tenía que hacer el ahí; sin embargo, cayo en la cuenta de que lo que pasaba era su responsabilidad, Grell no le había obligado a seguirlo, ¿que pasaría si se quedaba sin compañero?, ademas recordar de donde provenía el extraño pelirrojo, solo le ponía mas nervioso.Si su prominente padre se enteraba que había sido abandonado en el mundo humano, la expulsión era el menor de sus problemas.  
Su cabeza seguía llenándose con toda clase de dramáticas ideas, cuando de un salto, el pelirrojo aterrizo por delante de la viga caída.  
-¡Sutcliff!-William estuvo a punto de ir para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, le aliviaba tenerlo de regreso-¿que ocurrió?.  
Grell parecía de lo mas entusiasmado.  
-algo bastante peculiar-su sonrisa se ensancho-conocí a un demonio.


End file.
